The Resource has created a Web page to make its capabilities known to the wider community and to facilitate interchange with present and potential collaborators and users. Descriptions of instrumentation and ongoing projects, introductory material about aspects of biological mass spectrometry, biographical sketches of staff members and lists of recent publications and upcoming presentations are included. Connections to other related sites are provided. Dr. M(hlecker has experience in many aspects of computer system hardware and software and currently serves as Webmaster.